


you think he's in control

by piitx (ConfuzzledCat)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Ficlet, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, no beta we die like men, sure technoblade never dies, tubbo's noticed somethings, ~but at what cost~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfuzzledCat/pseuds/piitx
Summary: helloooo!this is my first time posting on ao3 so be gentle, but tips are appreciated! I've been writing short little half-finished things for the smp for a bit now, so I figured I'd try sharing them outside my little circle! this is more so a simple dramatization of a clip I couldn't get out of my head than a real fic, but I hope you enjoy anyways!!(seriously it's short as hell)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 85





	you think he's in control

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!
> 
> this is my first time posting on ao3 so be gentle, but tips are appreciated! I've been writing short little half-finished things for the smp for a bit now, so I figured I'd try sharing them outside my little circle! this is more so a simple dramatization of a clip I couldn't get out of my head than a real fic, but I hope you enjoy anyways!!
> 
> (seriously it's short as hell)

“Technoblade—” Tubbo’s brow furrows with his grimace. “Hey, just thought of this—Technoblade, doesn’t this make you a tyrant?”

Techno stops.

It’s only a moment, a small shift in his stance, a pause in his thoughts; but it’s enough. Enough to notice the pull of regret at his mouth, the corners trying so hard to tug themselves downwards.

\---

Before Techno, stands the boy twice his target.

Twice his victim.

The burn marks stand prominent on Tubbo’s face from the last blast; a huge star climbing the side of him, third-degree flames leaving him painted with Techno’s own guilt. But he knew the damage lay further, the way Tommy spoke a little louder in his presence, the way his hands shook just so when he took to the pulpit—he knew it in the bitter glances Tubbo gave him when accused of betrayal. Techno didn’t like that they stung.

A small part of him ached. Techno didn’t like that he had to force himself past this.

No, he chided. This was no longer his friend.

\---

Before Tubbo, stands the man twice his killer.

There stands a traitor, there stands a monster. In spite of this, the hate welling in Tubbo’s chest softens at the look on Technoblade’s face and he realizes—there stands a broken man.

Why  _ was _ he so desperately against any governments? He cried and claimed it in the name of chaos, kept that damned aloof air, tore down waves of men for his so-called “freedom.” But Tubbo had seen the cracks. He wasn’t entirely certain he saw it that first time—the smoke was too thick, his own tears were too blurry, and quite honestly everything hurt too much to think—but there it was again. The pause. The look, the pull at his mouth, the crinkle on his nose. He didn’t  _ want  _ to hurt Tubbo, or Tommy, or Niki, or any of them!—Well. Most of them, anyway.

But he did look hurt. Manic. Like a cornered animal baring its teeth.

Tubbo was staring down the nose of a rocket for the third time; maybe that wasn’t the best metaphor here.


End file.
